I Do
by Cocomango
Summary: Weddings, the perfect setting. Will two people finally be able to tell each other how they feel? Future Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl isn't mine.  
AN: This is a fic I've been writing for a while now...I just needed to write this. This should only be a few chapters long, maybe two or three. Please review and let me know what you think. There are quite a number of flashbacks so it might be a bit choppy, and the characters are a bit OOC. All mistakes are mine.

**I Do  
Part 1  
**

The Archibald–van der Woodsen nuptial was a success. All the glitter and glam that was expected from an Upper East Side wedding was present. Everyone who was someone was invited, they were the people whose trust funds could feed a third world country.

The Palace ballroom was decorated with calla lilies, daisies, and cosmos. There were candles on every table and people drank Dom Pérignon from crystal flutes.

The groom looked handsome in his tuxedo and the bride...well, she was Serena van der Woodsen. Enough said. People oohed and ahhed and sang her praises. She looked beautiful in her strapless Monique Lhuillier gown and her golden hair cascading over her toned shoulders.

Blair watched from the sideline as her friend and ex-boyfriend mingled with their guests. Serena and Nate had gotten together a few months after she and Nate broke up, a few weeks after Dan broke Serena's heart. To say that she was angry and hurt was an understatement. But with Chuck's help by going to bars with her, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back while she puked every drink she consumed into the toilet bowl, and listening to her rant for weeks, she was slowly able to get over it. She looked for a distraction and she found it in Carter Baizen. Soon she and Serena were friends again, and she and Nate were on speaking terms. But for some reason, she and Chuck began to drift apart.

Chuck Bass watched Blair watching the golden couple. He shook his head and went to the bar to ask for another drink. He looked down at his scotch on the rocks and watched the liquid swirl in his glass. How long was she going to pine after him? He thought that she was over Nathaniel. Apparently she wasn't and it made him sick to his stomach.

He felt someone stand beside him turned his head to see a woman in a red gown. She was a brunette with blue eyes. He looked at her appraisingly and gave her a slow smile.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Blair get up from her seat and leave the room. Following her form with his gaze, his stomach dropped. He wondered if she was going to wallow in self-pity…just as what he was doing right at that moment.

He shook his head in disgust. Bass men never wallowed.

- 0 -

After the debacle with Blair, he went to Monte Carlo to regroup. He had to get away from all the drama, and needed to forget about Blair. He didn't know what he felt for her, but it was something he has never experienced before. There was fluttering in his stomach, butterflies as she called them (He would never be caught saying anything sappy). But she would always choose Nate, and when he saw them kiss to seal their reunion he felt as if somebody stabbed him in his chest, and twisted the knife to add insult.

He needed to see if what he felt for her was a passing thing, an infatuation, or if it was love. But how could it have been love when it was not something that was shown to him by his father? It just couldn't be.

He had purchased a return ticket to New York, but he fell in love with the place and everything else that is Monaco that he decided to stay and finish the rest of his schooling in an international school. He refused to believe that he was pulling a Serena, but the thought of seeing her back together with Nate was definitely one of the deciding factors. His father didn't like it, but Chuck didn't give him any choice. Thanks to his grandfather Bart gave in.

After graduation, his cousin had invited him to go backpacking in Europe and Asia. No, thank you. Why carry your own luggage around when you could have someone do that for you? Who would want to stay in a hostel room with strangers? But his cousin was able to convince him. If they got tired, they could always use their credit cards and stay in hotels. Surprisingly they hadn't needed to use it; that would have ruined the whole experience. And Chuck didn't do things halfway.

It was during this trip when his world widened beyond the Upper East Side and Monaco, and learned that the world does not revolve around Chuck Bass. He had met new people, fellow backpackers, travelers, and even locals.

He had met people who hadn't known who he was, and those few people who did didn't give a rat's ass that he was a Bass. They had befriended him not because of this money or his name. This he found oddly refreshing. Though, he had gotten his ass kicked once or twice, a sign that he needed an attitude change.

He was still Chuck but a better version of him. He was still…extra charming to the women, though to a lesser degree. He had even _tried_ having relationships with a few of them.

He still loved Scotch. But he learned to drink beer, but Bud was out of the question. Only Belgian, Czech, and German beer would do.

He could still be an ass. He kicked out his roommate…just because.

He was actually smarter than he gave himself credit for and got into Yale. It was Blair's dream school, he hadn't forgotten. He half hoped half dreaded seeing her, but it was a big place and he hadn't run into her until senior year. It was exams week, in the library when he spotted a petite woman with curly brown locks on tiptoes, trying to reach for a book. It was confirmed that it was Blair when he noticed a red headband with a bow that perfectly matched her outfit.

It had been the best and worst day of his life.

- 0 -

Chuck took a swig of his scotch and finished it in one gulp. He needed fresh air. Making his way to the French doors to the balcony, the cool spring night greeted him, as well as the sight of Blair looking far off as if deep in thought.

Blair sighed as she watched the lights from the other buildings, but not really seeing them. She was happy for her best friend and ex-boyfriend.

He had loved her, she knew this. But he hadn't been in love with her. She realized this when she removed the blinders she had on. She was only in love with the idea of Nate, of being with him, and living happily ever after with their beautiful children in their New York penthouse. In the Upper East Side, of course. It had been a school girl's fantasy.

But Blair had grown up. She wanted more than what Nate could give her. Passion. Excitement. Things she had felt that night at the limo and the following days up until her birthday. Only one person had ever made her feel that way.

When she learned that he left for Monaco, she felt confusion, guilt, sadness, anger, and pain rolled into one. She couldn't help but think that she was the reason for his departure. Could he have felt something for her? She was sure he hadn't because Chuck Bass didn't do love…or any feeling that was closely related to it.

Confusion and guilt turned into anger and pain. How dare he leave without saying goodbye? When Nate had failed to convince him to come home, he didn't even call or send an email.

When he left she didn't have anyone to exchange snarky and witty banters with, she didn't have to plot with against the lower class people, and most of all she didn't have anyone to catch her when she fell, when Nate disappointed her –again.

She had missed his smirks and his evil glares. She had missed seeing him with his damned scarf. Once, she saw a dark haired sophomore wearing a colorful scarf in the middle of spring. She marched right up him and said in her bitchy Blair Waldorf tone, "You think you're the next Chuck Bass? Please remove that hideous scarf and that pathetic smirk off your face because, seriously, you look like a flatulent peacock."

When she and Nate broke up right after college, she hooked up with Carter Baizen. He was like Nate, handsome and rich. But some ways he was also like Chuck –adventurous and reckless. But she felt that something wasn't right. He didn't smirk often enough, he didn't make her laugh or smile as much, he didn't make her feel alive. Blair wasn't a silly girl anymore. She cared deeply for Carter, but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him.

A soft wind blew and Blair shivered. She hugged herself to ward off the chill and suddenly something warm and heavy was placed on her shoulders. Surprised and grateful, she turned and saw Chuck, his hair slightly tousled and his tie slightly askew. "Chuck!" she gasped.

As much as she wanted to deny it, there was something about him that drew her to Chuck. He had an air of confidence, unlike the false bravado that he had as teenager.

"Blair."

She wrapped his jacket tighter around her body, the scent of soap and aftershave teasing her nostrils. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "So what are you doing out here, Blair?"

"I needed to get some air."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you come out here to brood and sulk? I mean the love of your life and your best friend just got married," he said nastily. He wanted to shake some sense into her, tell her that she was just wasting her time and affections on someone who didn't love her.

Her eyes hardened. "What do you care, Bass? Oh, wait. You don't care about anything or anyone at all except yourself!"

Chuck put a hand over his chest. "Ouch. That just broke my heart, Waldorf," sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"As if you have one. What are you doing here? Finished with your new slut already?"

Chuck lifted an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Of what? Of a woman being fucked by a man whore?"

Chuck's hands clenched. "Is that the mouth that you kiss Carter with…or suck his cock with? No wonder it's dirty." He saw a something flash and he caught Blair's hand before it hit his face. "Ah ah ah. Keep your claws to yourself, darling."

"Oh, but they're there to scratch your pretty face with," Blair said with faux sweetness, pulling her hand away.

Chuck smirked. "So you think I have a pretty face."

"For someone who looks like a beast; yes." Blair knew that was a lie. Though Chuck didn't have a pretty face, she would say that his features were striking with his thick brows and sharp nose. But it was his brown eyes and his soft pink lips that balanced his features.

"You got your characters mixed up, Mrs. Big Bad Wolf."

"I know. I don't care. If I want to have Scarlett O' Hara go to the woods and visit the three bears, I will do so."

Chuck shook his head. "I don't know if Ms. Porter would be proud of your creativity or be horrified that you don't remember your fairytales. Hmmm…I wonder how she is. I do remember that she had nicely shaped breasts and a husky voice. Do you think she's married?"

Blair scrunched her nose. "That's disgusting! She must be ninety!"

"So what? I like women with experience. We could learn a thing or two from each other," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" she said, rolling her eyes. But she couldn't help but picture him with his sleek body on top of hers, pinning her on a four poster-bed while thrusting in and out of her.

"Who says anything about sex? I was talking about literature. Get your mind out of the gutter, Waldorf!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook away the unwanted images. "And what do her nicely shaped breasts have to do with literature?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

"Poetry, m' dear. They could my inspiration."

Blair burst out laughing. A smile formed on Chuck's lips. "What? You don't believe me?"

"You?" She said disbelievingly. "Poetry?"

Chuck's gaze bore into hers as he took a step towards her.

"_Body of a woman, white hills, white thighs  
You look like a world lying in surrender" _

Blair's eyes widened and she stared back at him. Chuck continued, and moved even closer to her. He leaned down, his mouth touching her ear.

"_My rough peasant's body digs in you  
And makes the son leap from the depth of the earth" _

Blair's entire body was tingling by the time he was done. She sighed at the loss of contact as Chuck disentangled himself from her.

Chuck moved away from her. If he didn't he would have kissed her right then and there. He ran a hand through his hair. Christ! Baizen was a lucky bastard. He couldn't understand what Blair saw in him. Carter was a prick, but she has been dating him for about a year now so she must see something in him.

It was fucking ironic how the one thing that he wanted the most, he couldn't have, he couldn't just covet. Chuck still took what he wanted, when he wanted it, but not Blair, not with Blair. Her happiness was important to him. Was she happy with Carter? He wasn't so sure.

"So where did you learn that poem?" Blair asked in a breathy voice.

"Lit class in Yale. I only remember the first stanza though."

"I'm surprised that you even remember something you studied in school."

"What can I say? I'm just amazing."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Once again Chuck noticed how beautiful she was. Her hair was pinned up at the back of her head with a few wisps framing her delicate face. He had always loved her hair with its shiny chocolate colored whorls.

Blair noticed his eyes on her and started to feel conscious. Her gown was matte gold and it wasn't her best color. She looked down and away, crossing her arms. "You look good, Waldorf," Chuck blurted. He almost winced and chastised himself inwardly.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, not noticing his cheeks turning a shade of pink. "Thanks, Bass," she said shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I know."

"Egotistical ass!"

"Well, it wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"How true!"

"But you love me anyway," he said with a smirk to hide his secret longing.

"In your dreams!" she shot back, her heart sinking.

"Every day, Waldorf. And every night."

Blair wished he would stop saying things like that. It just made her hope for something she knew would never happen. "Must be hard for you then," she said with a smirk.

Chuck's mouth twisted in a grin. "For you...always."

"You're disgusting!"

"You already said that, Blair. You need to improve your vocabulary."

"How about you're a pig."

Chuck snorted. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"You're an asshole."

"Much better, but we already know that."

Blair just rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like arguing with him about what he is. "So until when will you be in New York?" she asked, changing the topic.

"I leave for London tomorrow." Though he considered New York his home, Chuck flew quite often London with a few stopovers in Monaco for business. He had opened his own chain of hotels, two of them in Europe and one New York.

Blair's face fell. "So soon?"

"Why Blair, if I didn't know you actually want me to stay," Chuck said with a grin.

She let out an unladylike snort. "That's just because I don't have anyone to argue with. Serena is not into that and Nate…well forget about him. Most of the time he's totally clueless about what I'm saying."

"And Carter?"

Blair lifted a shoulder. "I never really tried with him."

"Why not?" Chuck asked curios. He had to admit that it sent a thrill knowing that this was something he shared with Blair.

"I don't know…I guess…I don't know." Banter. Witty comebacks. It was theirs. Hers and Chuck's.

"You can call you know. There's this thing called the phone."

"But it's not the same," she pouted. "When will you be back though?"

Chuck sighed. "Ah…I might not be coming back for a while."

Two notches formed between Blair's perfectly arched brows. "What do you mean you're not coming back for a while? How long is 'a while'?" she asked, panic starting fill her chest.

"I might not come back in three or four months," he said quietly.

"Oh," she whispered. She wanted to ask him why…and to ask him to stay, but she didn't have the right. She plastered a smile on her face. "Well, I'll miss you, Chuckie," calling him his nickname when they were still children.

Chuck grimaced. "Don't call me that."

"Aw…but it's such a cute nickname." Blair giggled.

"Want me to start calling you Shorty again?"

"Not fair! Shorty is an ugly nickname."

"And so is Chuckie."

"Fine, I won't call you Chuckie anymore."

"Good! And I won't call you Shorty."

"Deal!" Blair nodded. She let out a deep breath and looked off into the night. "Don't you miss it?

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Being kids? Not worrying about anything. The world seemed so much simpler before."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I do like being an adult. There are just some – no – a lot of things you can't do and enjoy when you were a kid," Chuck said with a naughty grin.

"Ugh! There you go again!" she said, but was also grinning. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "And I honestly enjoyed Yale. I could be myself, no psycho mother to watch what I eat, and no one to judge me. I didn't need to be 'perfect Blair' or 'Queen B'."

There, they had been normal teenagers, studying and worrying about grades, going to college parties, and going to Bulldogs games. One of her fondest memories was when they watched a football game. It had been a cool night and they were sitting at the bleachers. Blair was wearing a long-sleeved shirt under her jacket, but she still felt cold. She kept on snuggling closer to Chuck for warmth when he had said, "Blair, if you move an inch more, you're going to end up pushing me off this bench."

"I will not!" she had cried indignantly. But he had removed his scarf and wrapped it loosely around both their necks. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her closer to his body.

At that moment, she had felt a fluttering in her stomach. But they were barely acknowledged.

Blair smiled, thinking about that night. "You remember that night we watched a football game? The one and only football game we went to?"

Chuck returned her smile. "What about it?"

"It had been so cold you bought hot chocolate for us."

"Yeah, but you were eager to drink it that you removed the cover to cool it a bit. And the Bulldogs touched down…"

"Everyone stood up and cheered…including me…" Blair continued.

"And you ended up spilling half of your drink on the girl in front of you," Chuck said finishing her sentence.

Blair smile widened. "Did not! I spilled it on her jacket."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. And it was a cheap and ugly jacket!" she said snottily. "And not to mention out of fashion!" And they both laughed at the memory.

Soon they were both silent, just enjoying each other's company. A whisper of wind blew Chuck reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek. She felt soft like petals of a flower. Suddenly the air shifted and it turned warm.

Blair stared into Chuck's eyes and they were like chocolate…liquid, dark. His pupils dilated and his gaze shifted to her lips. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip…inviting him for a taste.

Chuck's control was slipping. He wanted to kiss her. What would they taste like? Sweet like chocolates or tart like the champagne she drank. He started to lower his face and Blair tilted her head back, anticipating the touch of his mouth.

"Blair? Chuck?" Serena's voice called out and the pair sprang apart like children caught doing something naughty.

Blair took a deep breath, calming her heart. "Yeah. Hi! Did you need something?" she asked in a shaky but cheerful voice.

Serena entered the balcony. "No, Nate and I were just wondering where you guys were. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing. We just needed some air," Chuck answered.

Serena lifted her gown to keep from stepping on her skirts. "Well come on inside! You guys should dance!"

Blair nodded. "Ok. Yeah, we'll be there."

"All right." Serena turned and went back inside, leaving the two frustrated yet relieved Blair and Chuck. But still, Blair wanted to scream at Serena and Chuck wanted to punch something.

The door closed and they waited for the other to say something. Both were silent and the sound of tinkling crystals from the ballroom could be heard.

Finally Chuck held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Blair smiled and shyly slipped to his, electricity running from her arm to her spine. Could Chuck feel that? "We shall," she said.

_TBC_ ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl and its characters are not mine.  
AN: Second part of the story. I hope you guys like it. It was kinda hard to write this chapter. This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! Please click the purple button and review!

**I Do  
Part 2 **

Chuck and Blair entered the hotel ballroom and felt the stares of some people. Having been the topic of Gossip Girl's columns she was almost immune to it, just letting everything roll off her back. She didn't care about them anymore and so she ignored them.

She stopped and removed Chuck's jacket from her shoulders, handing it to him. "Thank you."

Chuck took it from her outstretched hand and put it on. Blair reached up, fixing the lapels, then brushed off imaginary lint, giving her an excuse to touch him.

He watched her from beneath his lashes as she fixed his crooked tie. She didn't need to do that, but he let her. He liked that she fussed over him, like a wife would do for husband.

"There," she said, giving the knot a gentle pat.

"Thank you," he said huskily, making her insides melt.

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

Her smile widened. "All right."

They reached the dance floor and Blair placed her left hand Chuck's shoulder while her right hand was encased in his. His body heat seeped through their clothes, making her warm and tingly. What would his naked body feel like against hers? She could picture herself kissing him and caressing his bare chest, sliding down to the taut muscles of his stomach and following a path down his treasure trail.

Lust coiled in her belly and she tried to suppress the blush that was starting to appear in her cheeks. She was thankful that the lights were dim and Chuck couldn't see. She looked away and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly asked.

Her eyes quickly darted to his. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her voice natural. She was pretty sure that he couldn't read her mind, but the way her looked at her made her nervous.

Chuck stared at her for a few moments, wishing he knew what was going in her head. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he hoped it wasn't because of Nate and Serena, who were dancing in each other's arms. "Do you want me to punch him, make him pay for hurting you?"

When she gave him a confused look, he said, "Nate". She gave him a look that was a mix of horror and amusement. "Or I can pull Serena's hair and steal her clothes."

She giggled at the picture of Chuck pulling Serena's long blonde curls. "No, you don't have to do that." she said, still giggling. Chuck would have done something worse, something more devious than punching Nate or stealing Serena's hair if she asked him to.

The hand that gripped Chuck's chest in its fist eased, and he let out a relieved but inaudible breath. "Well, at least I don't have to steal Serena's clothes. What am I going to do with all of them?"

Blair gave him a playful grin. "Wear them. You're into cross dressing, right?"

Chuck gave her a look as if he was insulted. "Excuse me, I'm a voyeur."

"Should have known."

"But," Chuck said smirking, "I would rather be doing the action than just watching."

Rolling her eyes heavenward, she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do." And Chuck just laughed.

For some reason, he wanted to make sure that she was really over her ex-boyfriend. No more pining, unrequited love, and drama. Swallowing, he asked said, "So no punching Nate?"

"No punching. It's all good. I mean we've been through a lot and he was a big part of my life and so was Serena," she said, shrugging a shoulder. Once again Serena got what she wanted without even trying. And Nate, he finally got the girl of his dreams.

"And I'm happy for them, I really am." She gave Chuck a forced smile.

Chuck looked at the incredible woman in front of him. She looked like a little soldier trying to be brave as she smiled through her pain. "Don't," he said, almost begging. "Don't Blair. Don't pretend. Not with me. I know how much Nate has hurt you."

Chuck did know her. He had always known what she was feeling and thinking. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But Blair trusted him.

"Nate," Blair started but fumbled as she tried to explain. "All those years that we were together, he was really in love with Serena." She laughed derisively. "What am I talking about? Of course he was in love with her and not me. They slept together behind my back, didn't they?" she paused, biting her lip. "And sometimes…sometimes it still hurts," she finished with a smile.

Something lurched inside of Chuck. He wanted to take away all the pain the world had caused her especially Nate and Serena, her ex-boyfriend and best friend. "Blair, look at me," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "You are beautiful, smart, sexy, and just…amazing." He gently brushed his thumb against the smooth skin of her cheek. "He couldn't see that and it's his loss. You're too good for him."

Her mouth opened but no words came out. Touched by the sincerity of his words, Blair could only smile. Burying her head under his chin, she could feel the fluttering in her stomach. She could tell that there were more butterflies now than before. Warmth, giddiness, and contentment. She wished she could keep these feelings in a bottle and she'd keep it forever.

Chuck, she thought, could be sweet and gentle sometimes. She could remember a time when she had seen him like this…but still with a bit of Chuck Bass crudeness. It was when she realized that she _might_ have feelings for one Charles Bass other than hate or friendship. It was Jacob Bass' first birthday. Arriving early at the party, she had asked Lilly if she could see Jake before the other guests arrived.

She went to the nursery but stopped short of entering the room when she heard a low voice talking. From the sound of the voice, she could tell that it was Chuck, and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"How are you doing, little man?" She took a peek inside the room and saw Chuck talking to Jake. He picked the baby up, holding the baby in front of him. "Man, you're getting heavy!" he told the baby. "You're a big boy now…in a few years you'll be going to school and meeting girls."

He chuckled and cuddled the baby close to his body. "Don't puke on me, ok, buddy? You'll ruin my suit." He started rubbing the baby's back. "Anyway going back to our topic; you'll meet this pretty girl with brown curls and have your first crush. You'll annoy her by pulling her hair but the next day you'll be sweet to her, pushing her on the swings. Then you'll piss her off again by throwing sand at her because you know she hates getting dirty. Then you'll her hero by punching the school bully who keeps on harassing her."

She covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. "And I'll be here to teach you about women. But you'll need to learn too keep the gold-digging bitches away." He winced. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to say bad words. We'll just have to keep this a secret ok? Don't tell your mom and dad that I said the B word. You can you use it only when older…especially when it's appropriate."

Blair had felt horrified and amused at the same time. She shook her head, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

The baby gurgled happily. "And in a few years I'll teach you what the best scotch is, and drink all night without getting piss drunk. I think you'll give your mom and father one hell of headache more that I did," Chuck said. "One thing's for sure, my boy, I'll to be here for you…just don't ask me about school, alright? Can't help you there."

After a few minutes, she had decided to come out of her hiding place and join the pair. They had played with Jacob and changed him to his party clothes. Chuck sulked, muttering something about the chore being for women and heard the word 'unmanly'. But she just laughed and gave him a pat on his arm.

Blair buried herself deeper into Chuck's embrace. What would Chuck be like as a father? She wondered if Chuck ever thought of settling down and having a family. He definitely enjoyed being a bachelor, but will he ever get tired of that lifestyle? Will he ever find someone to love, marry, and have a baby with? She wasn't sure she was going to like the answer. Somehow, the thought of Chuck being with another woman, loving her, taking care of her didn't sit well with Blair.

Chuck's head was reeling. Having Blair in his arms consumed him. They were a perfect fit, her tiny frame pressed against his body and her head tucked under his chin. It felt wonderful. It felt right. But he reminded himself that she wasn't with him—wasn't his, but Carter's.

It was during one of those charity social events where the rich people wanted to be seen when he learned about Carter and Blair when she brought his as her date. He felt as thought someone had sucker punched him when she saw them together, holding hands, dancing and mingling with the other guests.

He was at the bar, waiting for his glass of scotch when he saw in his peripheral vision Carter as he ordered a drink for him and Blair.

"So," Carter started and Chuck snorted. Who starts their conversation with a "so"? Definitely an idiot who didn't know to deal with him.

"Let's cut through the bullshit," Chuck said mildly. "Here's the thing. You hurt Blair, or make her cry, I'll turn your guts into garters. If you make her life miserable, I will castrate you. Slowly."

"Did you ever tell Blair that you're in love with her?" Carter asked with a devious grin.

Chuck ignored him. "Did I ever tell you that I know about your company's deal with Cushman? I can always talk to dear old Harry and tell him everything he needs to know about you. Oh, and that thing about your father disowning you and you're only living off from your monthly allowance from your mother?" Carter's grin disappeared, and Chuck laughed. "Lesson: never take on a man who knows more shit about you. So…" he trailed off, mimicking Carter's earlier greeting. "I'd be careful if I were you." With that, he lifted his glass as "cheers" and left Carter. He could almost imagine his face turning crimson and steam coming out from his ears.

--

As Nate danced with his wife, he couldn't help but notice his best friend and ex-girlfriend. "Serena, what's going on between those two?" he asked.

Serena turned her head to look at what Nate was referring to. "They're in love with each other," she said simply.

Nate's forehead folded. "Are you serious?"

"Does it sound like I was joking?"

Shaking his head, Nate said, "No, but how do you know?"

"It's so obvious! I mean just look at them."

Nate did and saw the way Chuck was holding Blair, and how Blair was looking at Chuck. He was sure that Blair never looked at him that way – and they dated for years. And womanizer Chuck was holding her gently yet possessively that no other man would even think of going near her again. "I think you're right."

Serena gave him a cheeky grin. "Of course I am."

"I don't know what Carter will say when he sees them like this." Nate looked around the room. "Where is he anyway?"

She shrugged, not really caring where Carter was. And Nate forgot about everyone else, pulling her into a kiss.

--

On the other side of the room the gossip mongers huddled, watching Chuck and Blair. "There is definitely something going on between them," Kati commented.

Is snorted. "Blair's with Carter, you know."

"As if that's reason enough not to jump Chuck's bones," Penny piped in. "You have to admit, he _is_ fine!" she said, looking at Chuck up and down.

Kati licked her lips. "He definitely is. If somebody looked at me the way he's looking at Blair, I wouldn't know if I'd drag him to a vacant room or just jump him."

"I think I'd just jump him right there on the dance floor. I wouldn't be able to wait," Is said.

They watched Chuck caress Blair as his hands glided up her arms as they stared into each other's eyes. "When they finally do have sex, it's going to be explosive.

Penny nodded in agreement. "Spontaneous combustion," was all she could say.

--

The song ended and the band started to play a new song. Blair pulled away from Chuck, but instead of letting her go, he placed took her hand and placed it around his neck. Blair shivered as he slid his down her back until he reached her hips. He pulled her closer until she was pressed intimately against him. Thigh against thigh, belly against hip, they slowly danced while the song Fall Again by Glen Lewis played in background.

Chuck didn't know what he got himself into. He knew he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He could feel her hips shift and his mind conjured images of Blair dancing at Victor Victrola. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her as stripped to her negligee. She was sexy and gorgeous. Then there was the ride home in his limo, the lights from outside the vehicle illuminating her milky skin. She had smelled delicious and tasted sweet.

"Blair," he groaned, wishing that he could just take her to his suite and have his way with her. He would caress her smooth skin, kiss each pleasure spot, and worship her body. She would cry out his name over and over as he made her come again and again.

She gasped when she saw the want in his whisky colored eyes. But she also saw something more. "Chuck, what's going on?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know, Blair," he said. And he really didn't have a clue on what was going on. Something definitely changed between them.

Blair didn't know if this was right, but it felt good. Slowly, she removed her hand from the back of his neck and slid it down, placing it on top of his heart. His heart beat faster and she wished that he would kiss her. She knew she was with Carter and she cared deeply for him, but she also couldn't deny her feelings for Chuck. Was she willing to risk her heart for Chuck; her future with Carter?

Chuck felt a raw deep ache that went to the very center of him. How was it possible that a touch from her could make him ache? "Blair," he whispered. He didn't know if he could do this. He had unknowingly offered his heart to her once a long time ago, and he wasn't sure if he's willing to risk this again. He, Chuck Bass, womanizer and the person a lot of people feared, was scared of a petite woman who only reached his chin and who was half his size. "Blair, Carter…." he trailed off.

Blair looked down but nodded. "I know," she said. She lifted her gaze to his. "I care for him and I…I think he might ask me to marry him soon." Carter had been acting odd around her for the past few days, and she thought he might pop the question anytime soon. She was going to say 'yes'. Wasn't she?

Chuck swore he could hear his heart breaking. Flashing her his best smile, he said, "Great! I'm happy for you."

She released her lower lip from the clasp of her teeth. "Thank you." She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. Closing her eyes, she savored the feeling of having him this close to her, for this is probably the last time she'd be able to do this.

As soon as the music ended they stopped dancing and walked off the dace floor, still holding hands. "Thanks for the dance," she said.

"You're welcome." He lifted her hand and kissed it. Giving her one last smile, he moved away from her and went to the bar to get a drink. Halfway there, he changed his mind, making his way to the elevators instead. He wasn't in the mood to party anymore.

The elevator dinged and he got in, pressing the button of his floor. The doors slid open on his floor and revealed a couple heavily making out with the man's hand up the woman's skirt. He stood shocked as he watched the woman unbuckle the man's belt.

Chuck curled his hands into a fist as rage filled him. "Hello, Hazel," he greeted his ex-partner...or lover. "Hello, Carter. You weren't very careful, were you?"

--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl isn't mine.  
AN: Last chapter, finally! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. All mistakes are mine. Click the purple button and please review. Thanks to all those who read my fic.

**Warning: **The rating of this story has been bumped to M for adult content. To those who are underage or who are uncomfortable reading such material but would like to finish reading the story, you will come across a sentence that is in bold. When you reach that, stop reading until you reach another sentence that is in bold. Sorry, but don't want to put markers or breaks because it would affect the flow of the story.

**I Do  
Part 3 **

Blair gripped her bag as the cab driver drove through the streets of Manhattan. Carter had told her about his affair with Hazel. It was pretty recent, started about a few weeks ago.

After the party, they had gone back to Carter's apartment. During the entire ride he was quiet except when he cleared his throat. He did this a couple of times that Blair him a questioning look. But he ignored her and she let it go. Her mind had been pre-occupied by another man.

As soon as they entered his living room, he asked her to sit because they needed to tall. That was when he confessed everything. She didn't rant or bitch but she did give him her death glare.

"Why did you decide to tell me? You could have _tried_ to get away with it," she asked.

He buried his hands in his pocket, trying to come up with a reason. "Because I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt."

She raised an eyebrow. "Liar. Try again."

It will make him sound like a pansy but he had no choice. "Because Chuck caught us, and he made me tell you."

Her mouth opened. "Chuck?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. Chuck."

"Why? What does he have on you?"

"Christ! Does it matter, Blair."

It didn't. But she knew that she wasn't done with Carter. She will get her revenge, and she was sure that Chuck would be more than willing to help her.

But in an attempt to salvage whatever that was left of him, Carter told her about Chuck and Hazel's affair about three years ago.

At first she was shocked, then anger consumed her. When? Hod did it happen? How come she never knew about it? All of these questions swirled in her mind. Then there was the dull ache in her chest.

She was looking outside the window as the city passed by but didn't really see anything.

Chuck's three-month long fling hurt her more than anything Serena, Carter, or even Nate had ever done. She felt betrayed by him. She didn't have the right to be angry at him. They weren't together, he wasn't her boyfriend. He could date whoever he wanted; or rather fucked whoever he wanted.

And it might have only lasted for three months, but that was longer than most of his relationships...if he ever had one.

They reached their destination and she paid her cab driver. The lobby was empty except for the doorman, front desk, and concierge. She ignored them as she made her way to the elevator.

Chuck stared off into the New York night, the city lights bright. He was still staying at the Palace since he stayed only for a few months in the city. He flew pretty often and didn't see the point in having a more permanent home. Although this time, he paid for his stay instead of living off his father's money.

He couldn't sleep. Everything that happened that day kept swirling in his mind. Blair, their dance, Carter, how he punched him and threatened him. Why would anyone choose Hazel over Blair? He grimaced. At least he had an excuse. He wasn't with Blair, was he?

He didn't waste any time and had already taken care of Carter. By the time he was finished with him he wouldn't want to be back in New York for maybe about...never.

A loud knock broke him out of his musings. His footsteps thumped softly against the carpet. When he opened his door he was surprised to see Blair, still in her strapless gown, standing by the entrance.

"Blair! What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

He moved so she could pass. "Sorry. Yes, come in."

They reached his living room and faced each other. Chuck wanted to know why she was there, but years of good breeding taught him to offer the lady a drink. But she declined.

Blair wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but as soon as she got in the cab she told the driver to go to The Palace. "Carter and I broke up."

"Blair…" she waited for him to continue, but he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." It was all he could manage to think of.

She shrugged. She was hurt, sure. Another boyfriend who had disappointed her, and another heartache. But here she was standing before Chuck and all she could think of was him and Hazel.

"He also told me about you and Hazel," she blurted.

It shouldn't have bothered him that Blair knew. But it did. "And?"

"Why her? Jesus, Chuck, Hazel? Of all people why Hazel? I don't understand."

Chuck didn't know where this was coming from. He wondered why she was asking all these questions. "There is nothing to understand. Hazel because she was available."

"But you had this—" She waved her arm, "Thing for three months!"

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't!" she cried. "I'm just trying to understand why? How could you do it?" she almost shouted, her voice breaking.

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't. If he touched her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself kissing her, from confessing everything. That he had started the affair with Hazel just after he learned about Blair and Carter. "Again, there is nothing to explain, Blair. I just did."

She lowered her gaze, trying to compose herself. "Did you love her?" She was almost afraid to hear his answer, but she had to know. She just had to even though she might not like his answer.

"What's this about Blair?"

"Answer the question!"

He wasn't his lapdog who she could just order around. "No, you answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe that you'd stoop so low to have a fling with a bitch."

"Yes, just like all those years ago when I slept with you."

Blair's palm met his cheek. "How dare you?" she snarled.

Chuck glared at her under his gaze, his face stinging from Blair's slap. "You really are a bitch."

"And you're an asshole!" She turned and was about to leave but Chuck grabbed her arm.

"No, it's over only when I say it is. You don't come here and just demand answers about things that doesn't involve you."

"Oh sorry for being concerned that you've totally lost your mind," she retorted, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"It was a long time ago, Blair." He didn't know why he was explaining.

"Well whatever! I'm leaving!" she said, walking to the door.

Chuck took a deep breath, trying to taper his anger. "Blair." When she turned, he said, "The answer is no."

Blair let out a sigh of relief and nodded. She knew she had to leave, but she couldn't. She didn't want to, not yet. They were quiet for a few moments, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked quietly, refusing to look at him.

Chuck swallowed. Again, he had no idea where the conversation was going. "Define love."

Blair glared at him. It annoyed her that he was trying to weasel his way out of this just like he did all those years ago. "Oh no, you're not going to do this again."

Was it possible that the butterflies were still there? But she could remember him telling her that he had murdered them. Had he lied to her? Mentally shaking her head, she told herself not to hope for something that is impossible.

Chuck stared at her, his eyes boring into hers as if he was looking deep into her soul. "Why do you care so much, Blair," he asked softly.

Blair suddenly felt naked and vulnerable under his gaze; and his voice soft yet daring made her shiver. Her defenses were up. "Just answer the question!" she retorted.

Chuck continued to stare at her silently. To tell or not to tell. Option one will change everything between them. Was he willing to take the chance? Option two will make things go back the way they were. Is being friends with her enough? He nodded.

"Oh," she said, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Chuck had been in love. Chuck Bass. In love. She never thought that she would use 'Chuck' and 'love' in the same sentence. She brushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath, trying to quell the jealousy. How come she never knew about it?

"Are you still in love with her?" she found herself asking.

There was a long moment of silence and Blair tried to look composed. And finally, "Yes".

Her stomach dropped and the lump in her throat doubled. "Who is she?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think it's any of your business, Blair."

"Well, I'm making it my business. So tell me," she demanded.

His hands fell to his sides and took a menacing step towards her. "Who do you think, Blair?" he asked, taking another step. "Who do you think makes me feel this way? Who do you think could make me feel angry and happy at the same time?"

Her heart pounded in her chest and before she could move, Chuck caught her by her shoulders and leaned his head towards hers. "Who do you think makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach?" Then he swooped down and captured her mouth in a possessive kiss.

Blair closed her eyes as soon as his lips touched hers. She could hear roaring in her ears. Finally. This was it. She felt as her world was tilting.

He expected her to pull away and slap him; instead she twined her arms around his neck and accepted his assault. Opening her mouth beneath his, his tongue swiped in to get a taste of her. Sweet, tangy, Blair.

This was what she has been waiting for— Chuck, kissing her, holding her as if he would never let go. The feeling was so intense that she felt tears form in her eyes. She hiccupped softly against his lips then pushed him away.

Finally her tears fell, and so did his heart.

He felt stupid, thinking that she felt at least something for him. What an idiot he had been. What ever made him think that she would ever want him? Every time her boyfriend cheats on her, disappoints her, she would go to him. Always the second choice.

He took a step back and ran his hand through his hair. Taking a huge gulp of air, his put his mask back in place.

"You're an idiot!" she cried.

Chuck frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're an idiot! Are you telling me that you're in love with me?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes," he said tightly. "So there's my dirty little secret. Among my other dirty secrets."

She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you, too."

And Chuck's world stopped. Everything stopped. He blinked. "What?"

"I said I love you too. I'm in love with you."

He was still speechless. He was sure that he was sober. He hadn't had any drink since he got home. He wasn't asleep either. Did he need to pinch himself?

"You do." It was a cross between a statement and a question.

She moved forward, placed her hand on his chest and gave him a soft kiss, once, twice, three times. Feeling her breath against his, he came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"How come you never said anything?" she asked.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I just never thought that you'd feel that way about me."

She raised her perfectly arched brow. "The Chuck Bass I know would do anything to get what he wanted."

He let out a deep chuckle. "I would…but not when it comes to you. I just wanted you to be happy." He pulled away from her, but held her hands in his. "And getting rejected by Blair Waldorf once was enough."

"What do you mean?"

Chuck should have kept his mouth shut. He wasn't comfortable baring his soul to another person even if it was Blair.

"Chuck?"

"I wanted to give us a chance back then, but you just loved Nate too much to let go of him."

Realization dawned upon her and her face crumpled. "Chuck—"

"No, no, don't."

"Don't what? Don't be sorry? But I am. Sorry for being such a silly—stupid little girl, hanging on to something—to someone who didn't want me and clinging on to some childish dreams. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for wasting all these years with Nate, with Carter." She was angry at herself.

He shook his head. "No, we didn't waste all those years, Blair." When she looked at him with confusion in her eyes, he continued. "We wouldn't have made it if we got together in high school…or even at Yale. There was just too much drama, we were too immature. We needed to grow up, find out what we really wanted."

She let his words sink. "Maybe," she sighed. Biting her lip, she looked up at him. But she hated the fact that they've been dancing around each other all this time. But maybe, all the wait was worth it.

Then she looked at him. "You haven't said it yet, you know," she said nervously.

"Say what?" asked, his brows furrowing.

"You know! That you, that you…you know!"

Chuck smiled. He knew that she needed to hear the words and he'd give that to her. For the first time, he didn't feel the panic that used to surge in his chest when thought about the four letter cliché. He gently cupped her face in his hands and gave her a smile. **"I Love you, Blair Waldorf."**

Her face lit up, and the smile she gave him was radiant. She leaned in for a kiss, her lips moving languidly over his, and her tongue licking and stroking. It made her lightheaded and she clung to him in a desperate attempt to keep her balance.

Chuck ran his hand up and down her back until it finally settled on the curve of her ass. He gently squeezed her firm globes and she moaned deep in her throat. Slipping her hands through his hair, she held his head to hers as his mouth continued to posses hers. Their kiss turned carnal as she arched against him, feeling the rigid length of him against her softness. But it wasn't enough. She circled her hips, hoping that he could soothe the ache she was feeling at her core.

He started laying kisses on her neck and shoulders. She tilted her head to the side when he reached her ear and started nuzzling the sensitive skin behind it. She slid her knees between his legs, eliciting a groan from him. He was throbbing and all he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside her. But she wasn't one of those women who he just fucked. This was Blair.

He shifted his mouth down to where her neck met her shoulder, then sucked the skin. "Chuck!" she gasped. He wondered how she would say his name and he licked, sucked, and tasted her wetness. Pulling away from her, he saw that her eyes were hazy with lust.

And he asked her that question he had asked years ago in his limo. "Are you sure?"

She wanted him. She had waited too long and she wanted him now. Lifting her hands to remove the pins, her hair tumbled on her shoulders. Then she reached behind her and with trembling hands pulled the zipper of her gown, letting it fall on the floor. She stood before him in her lacy bra and panties, and she had never felt sexier as Chuck stared at her in awe. His eyes deep, swirling, and filled with want.

Soon he was kissing her again, his mouth ravaging hers. Sliding his hands on her back and behind her knees, he carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on his large bed and let his eyes wander over Blair. She was beautiful, her skin flushed and her lips swollen. Her chest heaved as she leaned back on her arms, waiting for him.

He wanted her to leave her shoes on, but not tonight. Lifting Blair's right foot, he gave her ankle a kiss. He removed her four-inch stiletto and then did the same thing to the other foot. Blair shivered at the contact.

She didn't want to be in her bra and panties while he was still had his shirt and pants on. With catlike grace, she shifted moved to her knees before him. She started to undo his button and kissed the skin that was revealed to her. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, her hands moved down and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

Gently pushing her back on the bed, he trailed kisses down her throat until he reached the valley breasts and nuzzled the skin while his hands were caressing her stomach. Blair didn't want any barriers between his mouth and her skin; reaching behind her and unsnapped her bra.

Chuck loved her breasts. He gently squeezed and caressed them, making her nipples hard. Blair buried her hands in his hair and arched her back when his mouth latched on her nipple. He sucked and teased her and then moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention.

He moved down, lower kissing and caressing, making her nerves tingle. Kissing her through the material of her panties, he inhaled and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to taste her. Blair lifted her hips as he removed her panties and pulled it down her legs. Her touched her and knew that she was ready.

He caressed her as he moved his body over hers. Blair couldn't wait to have him inside her, but Chuck didn't enter her. He rolled over onto his back, taking her with him until she was straddling him.

"Chuck!" she gasped. "What—"

He smiled at her. "Do whatever you want," he ordered.

Nervous and excited at the same time, she took him in her hands and gave him a caress. She very much wanted to explore his body but her body was pulsing with need. She guided him to her entrance, and inch by slow inch lowered herself on him. Once he was fully embedded she closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. Then she swirled her hips. "Jesus, Blair!" Chuck groaned.

Suddenly, she felt sexy and powerful. She gave him a seductive smile. Whirling her hips one more time, she circled her inner walls around him. He felt so full inside her and nothing ever felt so wonderful.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she slowly pulled back until he was almost completely out of her, then slid back down, making them both gasp with delight. She did this again and again until her movement became erratic, reaching for the pleasure and letting go of her inhibitions.

Chuck guided her with his hands and egged her on. "That's it. Ride me. So beautiful…" Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed as her inner muscles contracted around his shaft.

Blair slumped over Chuck, exhausted but extremely satisfied. He wasn't done with her yet. Without withdrawing from her body, he pushed her onto her back, pinned her on the bed, then started thrusting.

At first she couldn't move, she didn't want to move, but the pressure was building once again. It felt delicious, the feel of him sliding in and out of her. But she couldn't help the movement of her hips, lifting to meet his every thrust. He kept his steady rhythm, pushing and withdrawing. She keened softly when he hit a spot and she wrapped her arms around him as a wave of orgasm took over her body.

He wanted to Blair to come again, give her pleasure like no other man could, make her forget about Nathaniel and Carter. She was his…she belonged to be with him. He moved over her and fixed her limbs until he was cradled in between them. He shifted his angle and then started pushing and pulling.

She arched her back and raked her fingers down his back. Her body accommodated his as he thrust deeper into her. "Chuck! Oh God!" she sobbed with need. They were locked together, belly to belly, chest to chest.

He had never done anything like this for anyone. But it would be worth it, he knew that much. She was hot and slick…just perfect. "Sweet," he crooned in her ear. "One more time. Let go, sweetheart."

Hearing his voice thick with lust was all she needed and she cried out as her flesh pulsed around him. "Oh yeah," he groaned and let pleasure take over him.

Once the quivering has subsided he moved to his side, taking Blair with him until she was half draped over his body. She snuggled against him while he ran his fingers up and down her arm. He was unused to this post coital activity, but he didn't care. They were lost in their own thoughts.

**"What are you thinking?" he asked. **

Looking up at him she said, "I want you, Chuck. I wanna be with you." She didn't want to waste anymore time.

"You have me. I'm yours."

And she did. He wanted her, he wanted this. This thing, it scared the crap out of him, but he'd be damned if her let her go now. Somehow he just knew that they'd make it.

She moved up, bracing her weight on her elbow. "Until when? I want forever. Can you give me that? I can't do affairs and I don't want secrets between us."

He gave her a sweet lingering kiss.

"Then forever is what you'll get."

**-Fin-**


End file.
